PAW patrol Undertale
This is in no set universe. I am very much so in need of characters for the cast! Suggestions are welcome. You can only offer up to three pups, unless I say otherwise All of the pups can switch from walking on four legs to two Summary Somehow the whole PAW patrol gang has been sent to Undertale! They have lost all memory of who they were before and have become the regular cast. Characters Only one character left that I need Sarah as Frisk (Sarah the FBI pup) Snowdrop as Toriel (Tundrathesnowpup) Juno as Flowey (WittleFuzzyPuppehs) Alfred as Sans (Confetii the party pup) Mathieu as Papyrus (Confetii the party pup) Tundra as Undyne (Tundrathesnowpup) Mindy as Alphys (WittleFuzzyPuppehs) Christina as Muffet (Charlie tanner) Benjamin as Mettaton (Lunar Lex) Haru Royal guard 1 (Confetii the party pup) Rei Royal guard 2 (Confetii the party pup) Angela as Lesser dog (Crescenttherangerpup98) ??? as Greater dog Honey lemon as Bratty (Pipthepuplover) Cathryn as Catty (Pipthepuplover) Smoky as Monster kid (SmokythePolicePup) Asriel as Asriel (Tundrathesnowpup) Glacier as Asgore (Tundrathesnowpup) Trooper as Napstablook (SmokythePolicePup) Oyuki as Temmi (Crescenttherangerpup98) Tanner as Gaster (Charlie tanner) Terrance as Doggo (Charlie tanner) Adam As Dogamy (Lunar Lex) Bugsy As Dogaressa (Lunar Lex) Salem as Hooded figure (SmokythePolicePup) Cookie as Grillby (Lunar Lex) Story Prologue Long ago... two races ruled over the world: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two of them. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magical spell. Many years later... At Mt. Ebott... Legend says that all those who climb this mountain never return... ''Sarah thought to herself as she hiked up the trail. She had been dared to reach the top and stay there for ten minutes. The words that the other kids had said echoed back in her mind. They had told her stories about all those who had gone up. But she was sure that they were just trying to scare her. She had to admit that she was a bit nervous though. In fact, she probably wouldn't have accepted the dare if she hadn't been so curious. She kept on going up. Finally, she was overlooking the mouth of a huge cave in the mountain. ''woah... Did it suddenly get chilly? ''she asked herself. There was something unsettling about this place. But she shook herself. It was just her imagination. Still... she couldn't help but want to get a closer look. She hesitated, then took a step forwards. Nothing happened. Now confident, she tried to take another step but tripped over a root. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt herself lurch forwards. She struggled to get a footing, but it was too late. She was far too unstable and had reached the edge. Her claws clutched hopelessly on loose dirt and gravel as she fell over the edge. Chapter 1 "Come on, wake up" A voice whispered in her ear. Sarah groaned. "Mom... just five more minutes..." She mumbled. But she opened her eyes anyways. It took her a minute to take in her surroundings. She was in a black.. cave? Then it all came rushing back. Sarah sat strait up. She looked around. She was on a bed of yellow flowers. They were as golden as the sun. She stared at them. They looked so beautiful... And even though she had probably been laying on them for hours, none of them were crushed. They looked so flawless... perfect. Then another thought occurred to her... "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called. No one was in the cave... No one responded... But she could have sworn she had heard a voice. Had she imagined it...? She had a feeling she needed to get up and get going. Something still wasn't right about this spot. She looked around for an exit and found a tunnel. She walked down in and stopped at some strange pillars with some strange markings at the top forming a doorway. That must be impossible... No one could be here, right? The only things that could possibly be here are- "Monsters..." She whispered suddenly wide eyed and alert. Almost hesitantly, she walked under the doorway. Inside was what seemed like a friendly pup. He was a mostly white with black and brown markings. He watched as Sarah walked inside. He smiled looking quite sweet and innocent. "Howdy. My name's Juno. Juno the Newfoundland. Hmm... You're new to the Underground aren't cha?" He asked her. Sarah gulped and merely nodded. "Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" Juno said. He cocked his head slightly and gave her puppy dog eyes. "I guess little old me will have to do." He sighed. Sarah smiled softly. He seemed rather harmless. Suddenly something started glowing on her chest. She looked down and gasped as she saw a red heart shape glowing on her chest. "See that heart? That's your soul! The very culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak, but can grow if you gain Lv." Juno explained. Sarah looked at him quizzically. "What does Lv stand for?" She asked. "What does Lv stand for? Why, LOVE of course!" Juno explained then gave her a wink. "You want some LOVE don't you?" He asked. "Um..." Sarah said, unsure how to reply exactly. "Well don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Juno said. He picked up a paw and flicked it. Immediately, some strange pellet-like things appeared. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... Friendliness pellets! Are you ready? Get as many as you can!" He cried. Sarah stopped for a second, something seemed off about him. He seemed a little ''too ''friendly. But then again, it wouldn't be anything as weird as what she had already felt, so she decided to trust him. The pellets moved towards her and she reached out to touch one... Pain suddenly exploded in her paw. She screamed and jumped back but couldn't avoid the other pellets that were coming strong. Juno's friendly smile suddenly turned into a wicked grin. "Y o u'' i d i o t... Down here it's Kill or be Killed!" He smirked. Suddenly a ring of the pellets surrounded her. "DIE!" He snarled. Sarah began to panic as the pellets drew closer. They were sure to do her in! Then suddenly they disappeared... Sarah looked at Juno confused, but he looked just as confused as she was. Then a fire ball appeared and slammed into him sending him flying. Sarah didn't even watch him, she was terrified. Sure that what ever did that would do her in. But a sweet and tender looking Silver husky in a purple dress with cream sleeves walked in. She had a white muzzle and a tear drop mark on her forehead. "What a horrible creature... torturing this poor innocent youth." She said then turned to Sarah. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Snowdrop. Caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down." She said. Snowdrop looked Sarah up and down. "You are the first human to come through here in a long while. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." She said and started walking away. Sarah just stayed there. She was uncertain if she could trust the female husky. After all, Juno had seemed so friendly. But the husky seemed so genuine... she had nothing of the unsettling demeanor that Juno had had. Sarah looked around. There didn't seem any where else to go... And it's not like she was better off on her own... Finally she got up and started walking after Snowdrop. "This way." Snowdrop called over her shoulder leading Sarah into a bright room. There was a square made of leaves on the floor and stairs on either side of the room leading up to the same exit. Writing was at the top of the exit. Snowdrop walked up one of the stairs and waited at the top. Sarah was careful to keep an eye out for anything that might suggest hostile activity, but followed Snowdrop up the stairs. Snowdrop was looking at Sarah fondly, but finally walked through the exit. The next room was small, and the exit to it was sealed. The same symbol that was on the top of the pillar exit in the cave loomed on the doors. Snowdrop stopped and turned to strange rocks that were sticking out of the ground. "Welcome to your new home innocent one. Let me show you how it usually works around here in the Ruins." She said. She stepped on four of the rocks that were sticking out and left two stand up. The door at the other end of the room opened. Snowdrop walked back over to Sarah. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please take a look at them." Snowdrop explained. Sarah studied the two rocks that Snowdrop had left standing. She noticed that there seemed to be a sort of path around them. She noted to be a bit more observant when traveling. Snowdrop finally left the room and Sarah hobbled after her. The next room was a lot bigger. It was wider than it was long, two small streams were on the ground with little bridges going over them. If Sarah looked at the very end of the room she could see that the door was blocked. On better inspection, she noticed the switches on the walls. "As you can probably see, to get past this room you'll need to press those switches. But don't worry, I went ahead and labelled the ones that you need to press." Snowdrop explained. "Okay then." Sarah said. She walked around the room pressing both of the switches that Snowdrop had labelled. The spikes that had been blocking the exit suddenly sunk back into the ground allowing you to walk on them. "Well done my child! Lets us move onto the next room." Snowdrop said. Sarah nodded and they walked into the part of the Ruins. The next room was the smallest that she had seen so far. There was just one single dummy in the room. "As a human that lives in the Ruins, monsters may try to attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. When you encounter a monster you will begin a fight. When you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will break it up." Snowdrop explained. "Practice talking to the dummy." She told Sarah. Sarah nodded, and walked over to the dummy. She rubbed the back of her head as she tried talking to it. "Um... Hi there... I'm... uh... Sarah. Nice to meet you." She said. She looked hesitantly over at Snowdrop who was nodding approvingly. She felt a rush of relief that she had done something right. "Ah.. very good. You are very good at this." She said and she left the room. Sarah smiled and followed after her. There was another room. Ivy was climbing the walls in two spots. "There is a puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it?" Snowdrop asked. She led Sarah down a hall, but suddenly a frog like monster attacked. Remembering what Snowdrop had taught her, Sarah tried to talk to the monster. "Uh... Hi! You're uh... You look pretty cool!" She said. The monster sat up straighter and seemed to be a bit more confident. Snowdrop appeared and gave the frog-like monster a stern look. It sheepishly looked away and went back to wherever it had been before. Snowdrop continued to lead her down the hall until they reached a big path of thorns. There was no way around it, since there was nothing but water on either sides. Snowdrop turned to Sarah. "This is the puzzle but... Here, take my hand for a moment." Snowdrop told her. Sarah took her hand and was led through the puzzle. Sarah tried to memorize the route in her mind in case she ever needed to go back. work in progress... Gallery Juno- it's kill or be killed.PNG|Juno as Flowey- It's kill or be killed Flowey Juno.png|Howdy, I'm Juno- the first line he says Kill or be killed.png|Inspired by a song Tundra as Undyne.PNG|Tundra as Undyne Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Sarah the FBI pup- stories Category:Fanon Category:Animals